See You Again
by Cl0vErlurVesy0u
Summary: Haku's back. duh! HAD to do the horribly over-used plot. First story ever! :  REview. You will get a cookie! :  HIATUS!


Story:

by: Jocelyn Soto

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Spirited away or any of its characters. I own nothing but this plot.

Prologue:

_Chihiro ran down the hill after school to catch up with her friends. They chatted on and on while Chihiro agreed and commented dutifully. Suddenly, a warm breeze shot through the air. A flash of green/blue shot through a moment after. Chihiro stared up at the sky,looking for what had show through it. 'whatever it was, its gone now' she thought, and hurried to catch up with her group._

Chapter 1:

Kohaku P.O.V

I shot through the sky, wrestling with the giant spirit but losing badly. As I pass through the sky after the spirit threw me away from him, I saw a group of teenage humans, all a year or two younger than I. All wore the same style of clothing, same patterns and colors, so most likely a uniform. _'They're coming home from school' _I thought. Sigh. At least they could lead a normal life. I could not, being a spirit and all. As I continued my flight across the sky, I saw a girl. And boy, was she beautiful. She had big brown eyes that melted me at the sight and long, gorgeous chestnut hair. It felt like slow-motion as I stared at her. I wanted to stop and check her out but that stupid giant wouldn't let me. Oh, no. Instead, it flung me into a tree, a very big tree with plenty of hurtful branches (my ribs can tell you in DEEP detail how much those branches hurt). Anyways, I smashed down it, changing out of the dragon form I was in, to the human form I was currently in. The transformation normally didn't hurt, but, lets face it guys and gals, what doesn't hurt when your tumbling down through a bunch of tree limbs? I woke up to that gorgeous face in mine, looking really worried. I wanted to keep-sake that moment. And, believe me, there's no other place I'd rather have been. As I was about to ask why she was worried, my whole body ached in pain, causing me to, very girlie, pass out. At least I had very interesting thoughts as I was passed out. All of my brain thought about that wonderful girl (although a small part wondered how I had become solid and visible to her human eye). I dreamt ( I called it that because I really don't know how to explain what I thought about) about the girl flying on my back, with me in my dragon form. I briefly wondered why she wasn't scared of riding bare-back on a strange dragon. Then I heard my name: "the kohaku river" she said. I was like _'Yup, that's my name. Big deal' _but apparently, my body flipped out, because I transformed into a little boy (like 12, tiny!) and we held hands. My eyes were all watery since we were falling, but I guess I didn't notice that because I said "you did it Chihiro" and when my eyes finally (FINALLY!) stopped watering, I got a good look at the hot girl that I been checking out when I was awake. SHE WAS A LITTLE GIRL. I felt the urge to yell out "who the heck are you?" but, before I could, my brain picked out the resemblances in the two girls. The same chestnut hair, and brown eyes, same rosy cheeks and semi- same thickness of the hair (the older Chihiro had thicker hair than the younger one). It was the same girl, only younger. Chihiro. We had met before. Just then, to ruin our cliche, sappy scene, it started to rain. First in tiny, unnoticeable drops until it turned into a tidal wave. I was drowning in it! How the hell was I, a frikkin' water spirit, drowning? I started to cough and cough violently, and this made my ribs feel even worst. I continued to cough until I finally woke up. I was about to ask Chihiro why the heck she did that -because my brain had just realized that I wasn't drowning, but had a bucket of water splashed on me- but when I looked up and saw it wasn't Chihiro who dumped the cold water on me, but another boy. The boy was about a year younger than me, and when he saw that I was awake he frowned (He probably wished he could continue to dump the water on me).

"Chihiro..." I moaned.

"Chihiro, do you know this guy?" he asked.

"No, I think I would remember meeting someone with green-ish hair." she chuckled.

At that moment I wanted to pout but then I realized I didn't get to dull my hair to a mossy green-brown and almost changed it but then some other guy came and asked me a question.

"You okay, dude?"

I honestly stared at the kid with bewildered eyes. How the hell would I be okay? I just practically fell 3 stories down a stupid tree! But, instead, I manned it up and answered:

"Yeah, I think so. I've got a bit of a headache and some sore ribs though."

Everyone of those kids stared at me like I was a mutant or a freak. _'Haven't they ever heard someone talk?' _Of course I was sort of a strange , (most likely) bedraggled guy who just fell out of a tree doing who knows what. _' I guess I am a freak' _I thought and internally sighed. I was a freak here and in the spirit world. Sigh. Suddenly there was a squeal.

"OHMIGOSH!" squealed some girl, "He talks! I swear he was illiterated or whatever!"

" Illiterate, Ari, Illiterate." said a solemn looking girl who looked like the crazy girls twin, "Please, either speak correctly or SHUT UP!"

I jumped at her raised voice. This girl scared the crap out of me.

"Please, you guys, really? He just said he had a headache and screaming isn't really helping is it? Shh! " cried a melodious voice.

_'Chihiro' _I thought, _'I remember now. My lovely Chihiro. I loved you more than a twelve year old boy probably could. She was to then, so she's 16. Wow, all grown up.'_ While I was lost in thought, Chihiro had shushed the whole group.

Chihiro P.o.V.

_'He probably is illiterate. Just because he can talk doesn't mean he can read, or write.' _I thought, _'SOMETHING is wrong with that boy. I mean, who has brown hair tinted green? And forest green eyes, tall and handsome and yet odd... almost... I'm crazy! otherworldly, yeah, this boy came from Mars. Get a hold of yourself Chihiro. He fell out of a tree, not a U.F.O. Why was he even in the tree? Oh Lord. There is definitely something weird about this guy.'_

"Chihiro?" the boy asked.

"Hm-mm... um... yes?" I replied, a little weirded out that he knew my name. Is he a stalker?

"Hi! I'm Ren," Ren, my boyfriend, suddenly exclaimed, " This is Yoko, Ari, Kazuki, and I um... guess you know Chihiro."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Ren was definitely pulling out the get-away-from-my-girlfriend card very soon. His fake friendliness was so see-through that I wondered if this guy in front of me really understood him. I mean, he might be clueless like Ari had thought he was. And that's 'cause Ari is the blond/air-headed one in our group. Her and Yoko reminded me of two old ladies. I just don't remember who they were. I mentally sighed and realized that the guy had responded. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I wasn't paying attention to anything else. When I finally escaped from my inner ramblings, I thought about how I didn't even know this guy's name. So, I asked. I leaned my head down to his. He was being supported by Yoko and so I had to bend down a ways. I then said:

"Hi," I swiped my annoyingly long, straight bangs out of my eyes, just so they could fall back down, the lost cause they were.

"Well, um.. What's your name?" I asked.

"Kohaku," he answered right away, " but, you can call me Haku if you want."

At that moment it was like fog was cleared away, of a tinted glass shattered. A thick veil of forgetfulness, holding back my memories. Everything flooded back to me. The move, the "shortcut", the old train station, the spirit world, fading, the bathhouse, Yubaba, Zeniba, No-face, Lin, Kamanjji *, Boh, and finally Haku. Kohaku. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.

"HAKU!" I screamed. I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him with all my strength.

"OH! I've missed you so much!" I wanted to cry tears of joy! 6 stupid years I waited! SIX YEARS! And when he finally shows up like he promised to, I have a boyfriend! A BOYFRIEND! Ren was JEALOUS! I could see it in his eyes, while his face remained a calm, resolved mask. I honestly did not care. My only true love was holding me in his arms and I was happy at last! Oh CRAP! I just called Haku my love. I hardly knew him! How could I claim that someone I hadn't seen since I was a little girl was my ONLY TRUE LOVE? GAAAAAAHHHHHH!

"I thought you said you didn't know this guy." Asked Ren, his voice strained and edged with a jealous venom. His entire frame was tight and had an edge if violence to it. He wanted to protect me from this guy. From Haku. But I wouldn't let his jealousy get in the way of my happy moment.

"I forgot! I haven't seen him since I was 10, Ren, people change and mature a lot in 6 years." I tried to hold back my anger with fake enthusiasm but it still seeped into the end of my words. While saying this, I had dis-tangled myself from Haku and remembering my words now, I took an appreciative look. Yes, Haku had definitely changed. He was handsome, but a couldn't call him hot. No, his ensemble did horrors on his looks and for a minute I thought about how I could make him look a lot more sexy. _'Definitely new clothes, and a new hair cut... maybe even color. Black would look sexy on him-' _I was broken from my thoughts when Yoko grunted, and mind you, she wasn't the kind of girl who was dainty. I cast a look at her before noticing that Haku was still holding on to her. She exhaled and her arms weakened and I tried to grab the falling Haku but I only made it worst. Haku and I tumbled to the ground with me on top of him and him holding me. _'We fit perfectly together' _I thought before internally sighing. I started to laugh at myself as I slowly dis-tangled myself again and tried to help Haku up. Kazuki helped him up since my "help" didn't really help anyone at all. I was way too dainty and thin. I could see Ren starting to fume, so I pulled Haku to the side walk. Kazuki stayed behind to try to calm the famous temper of Ren's. I rested my head on Haku's forearm because I couldn't reach his shoulder and began walking with him. Ari and Yoko caught onto the idea and walked slowly behind us, with Ari doing all the chatting before they finally got to their street and went inside their house.

_Authors Note: _

_Hi-ya peeps! thanks fer reading prologue /chapter 1! ummm I really hope that you _COMMENT_ on it! I wont be witchie about commenting. But please do so! Ummm OH! the * Is 'cause I sorta dont know how to spell that guys name. Suggestions would be nice or I'll just look it up.__ Ren is Chihiro's boyfriend. Oh! and Chihiro's 16 so Haku's like 18. Ren is 17. thanks fer reading! i'll try to write more crap! srry if it's short but i dont like very long chapters.  
_


End file.
